


Full Of The Unexpected

by afteriwake



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock’s been gone from London for a week. The evening he returns he pulls the usual strings to make sure he and Molly have plenty of time to reconnect after his long absence and surprise her with a marriage proposal. But Molly has a surprise of her own for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Of The Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> And wow, I really missed writing Sherlock/Molly fluff while I was doing my challenge. So glad I can write them again! This particular fic is based on a headcanon **missmollybloom** had that I loved ( _Whenever Sherlock had been out of town for a few days (or more) on a case, he always makes sure to pull a few strings at Bart’s so that Molly has at least 48 hours off work after he returns so the two of them can properly “reconnect”_ ). I had planned for it to be explicit but my muse just didn't want to cooperate. But hopefully you will enjoy it anyway!
> 
> Also, for anyone interested (because I think I did a crap job describing it) [this](http://s23.postimg.org/yuz1o6jfv/Unique_Engagement_Rings_for_Women.jpg) is the engagement ring he got her.

He had made the phone calls before he even set foot off the plane. The first had been to his brother to ascertain his girlfriend’s whereabouts. He didn’t care much about anything else his brother had to say, not even when he tried to get him to turn right around and leave London for another case. He was going to get his forty-eight hours to reconnect with his girlfriend or so help him heads would roll. Once Mycroft understood that he was informed that Molly was at St. Bart’s, having just started an autopsy for a case for DI Donovan, and it was to be her last one of the day. Good. That gave him roughly two to three hours to make plans.

The next call had been to Stamford, letting him know Molly was going to be unavailable for at least forty-eight hours. He could have come up with some random reason for it, but the plain fact was he did this _every_ time he had to leave London for more than seventy-two hours and by now he was fairly sure that Stamford knew when that was the case upon his return home Molly was going to be preoccupied. It had been that way once they started dating and it was probably going to be that way either until her retirement or until their anatomy failed them, whichever happened first, provided tonight went well. The man would simply have to get used to it.

The third phone call was made to the florist near the hospital, the one with the unusual flowers. Mary had once remarked they should have a code of some sort, some way for her to know that when she got home she would be sequestered there for roughly forty-eight hours enjoying the company of her boyfriend. He had said a phone call should do nicely but she had given him a Look with a capital L, and so he had settled on sending Molly a dozen Osiria roses before he got home. He made sure they were to be delivered before the end of her shift, and he would give her time so that she could get herself ready for his arrival.

His final call was to Mrs. Hudson, explaining he was home. Mrs. Hudson asked if she was going to need to pack and he said yes, she would. He liked having for him and Molly to have the whole of Baker Street to themselves when he returned, and so he made sure to put Mrs. Hudson up at an excellent hotel for two days where she could take advantage of the room service and the minibar and be pampered for a change. He said the car he was in would take her as soon as he arrived, which would be in around a half hour.

This time he’d gone off New York City for a case, and spent some time exploring the city, ruminating on things. He wanted something more permanent with Molly, beyond just living with her at Baker Street. He wanted to spend his whole life with her, every last day, every last minute. He wanted to make her his wife, if she was willing. He got the feeling she would be willing, all things considered. She’d moved in pretty easily and fit into his life well, and making a change from being live-in lovers to husband and wife wouldn’t be too much of a leap. He’d looked at various jewelers in the city and felt he’d found the perfect ring. It was lovely and unique, just like her: a large diamond in the center of a white gold, with two bands around it with smaller diamonds on the bands, and burnished white gold flowers with small diamonds in the center on either side of the large diamond. It had cost him quite a bit, but it would be well worth it if she accepted his proposal. At the moment it was sitting in a box in his coat pocket.

The car dropped him off at Scotland Yard so that he could fill Lestrade in on the case before heading off to pick Mrs. Hudson up and take her to The Savoy. He knew it would take quite a bit of time to go over the details so that would give Molly time to make whatever preparations she wanted to make once she got the roses. He was ushered into Lestrade’s office and proceeded to lay out everything he knew about the case and the suspects he had helped catch. It took him nearly three and a half hours to finish and when it was finally over he caught a cab to Baker Street. 

When he let himself in he noticed that Molly had lit quite a few candles and the other lighting was very low. He grinned and made his way to the sitting room, taking off his coat but making sure to take the ring box out. He saw the roses put in a vase on the kitchen worktop and a note beside them. He picked up the note and opened it, reading it. _Bring the champagne in the refrigerator into the bedroom with you, would you?_ He grinned at that and then went to the refrigerator, pulling out the bottle. It was a bottle of Moet  & Chandon Dom Perignon Oenotheque Rose, which he knew that was _far_ outside of Molly’s price range, which meant it came from his brother’s private reserve, which _also_ meant that his brother had figured out what his plans for the evening were. _At least he approves,_ he thought to himself.

He took the bottle of champagne to the bedroom before realizing that there was music playing in the background, the soft classical music that Molly would play when she wanted to calm her nerves. What did she have to be nervous about? He hesitated a moment before opening the door to their bedroom, seeing Molly lying on the bed, facing the door. She had on black lace lingerie, a low cut dress that was open in the front with a more transparent patterned lace panel, with a very small pair of lace knickers on as well. She smiled warmly at him. “Hi,” she said.

“Hello,” he said, licking his lips slightly. 

“I thought you might like something nice, to go with the champagne you sent ahead,” she said, getting off the bed and coming towards him to take the bottle of champagne from him. “I was saving it for a special occasion.”

“And this is a special occasion?” he asked.

She nodded. “Yes.” She took the bottle to the nightstand, where he saw there was only one glass. He frowned after a moment. Why was there only one glass? She opened the bottle of champagne and poured it into the glass, and then brought it over to him. She caught the look on his face and frowned. “Sherlock?”

“Where’s your glass?” he asked.

“I…can’t have any,” she said hesitantly. “It’s not good for the baby.”

His eyes went wide at that as he looked at her. “You’re pregnant?” he asked.

She nodded slowly. “Just over six weeks.”

He took the glass out of her hands and set it back on the nightstand and then went back to her, leading her to the bed. Once she was sitting down he reached into his pocket and pulled out the box the engagement ring was in and then got down on one knee. She put her hands over her face. “Then I hope that means you’ll say yes when I ask you to do me the honour of being my wife,” he said. “I do love you, Molly. More than I have anyone else. And I know there is no one I will love as much as I love you. I want to build a life together with you, for the rest of our lives. So…will you marry me?”

“Yes!” she said from behind her hands. “Yes, of course I’ll marry you.” He pulled her left hand down and slipped the ring on her ring finger. She stared at it with wide eyes. “Oh, Sherlock, that’s lovely.”

“I thought you would love that,” he said.

“I do.” She moved her hands and framed his face, leaning in and kissing him. After a moment the kiss became very passionate and soon he rose up and moved over her, pushing her back onto the bed. He pulled away from the kiss and looked down at her and saw she was looking up at him with love and adoration in her eyes, as well as an underlying passion. “How many days did you manage to get me off from my post?” she asked.

“Two,” he said.

“Then let’s make the most of every minute,” she said, pulling him in for another kiss. He was going to get to spend the rest of his life with her and in a few months time they would have a child of their own. It might have come as a surprise but it had made this the best night of his life so far, and for that, he was quite pleased.


End file.
